north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Carter
Tanya Rose Carter is a Junior (Grade 11) at Northcreek High School. She was originally portrayed as the typical mean, lean soon-to-be queen bee at Northcreek, and after changing schools to bring her rival Janie Coleman, down again, she is eager to bring up her social status again and will find any way to do that. She is seen to hate Janie a lot, as in their previous high school, it was an all out social war between them. Tanya was once a mere follower in sophomore Janie's footsteps, until Janie got mad at Tanya for doing just that, to which she didn't take very well, and it all went downhill when Tanya managed to get the whole school against Janie, which was why Janie changed school, to which she took pursuit. As soon as she entered Northcreek, she became royalty, and was looked up to by many other girls. She also became captain of the cheerleading squad. Sooner or later, things began to crumble when her parents lost control of their funds, resulting in them becoming poorer than before. Unable to deal with what has been happening, Tanya gets drunk at Freddie Sackston's party, where Brandon Na, also dealing with his recent breakup, becomes heavily intoxicated. The two proceed to have sex, and through this, Tanya gets pregnant. She immediately falls from the top of the pyramid and back to square one, losing all her friends, and befriending the social outcast of the school. Slowly, she begins to learn the error of her mistakes and receives a taste of her own medicine. She is friends with Zooey Linniard, Xavier Ackerman and Gwen Monroe. She is enemies with Janie Coleman and Eden Zaffaroni. Dana Marx and Anabel Massey were formerly loyal followers of her. She was also friends with Pierce Cruz, but she lashed out at him. She is portrayed by Hailee Steinfeld. Character History Season 1 .]] In Right Through You, Tanya is first mentioned by Janie, as Tanya drew "Love, Tanya." on Janie's forehead and arm the night before to remind her that she followed her to Northcreek, which Janie doesn't seem to take very well. In Fire In My Heart, Tanya continues to make Janie's life hell, by spreading vicious rumors of what Janie did the previous year, which ends up with people doing numerous things to her, such as posting post-its with derogatory insults on her locker, and circulating all the photos of her crazy life last year that Tanya got a hold of, and showed everyone. However, Tanya's plan fails when Janie starts to become mature and wins the elections as class vice president. In Without You, Tanya appears at Eden's Environmentalists' Club, much to her shock, and decides to sign up, and Eden doesn't refuse her request. Sassy and with every sentence laced with acid, Eden thinks she is just like Janie from the previous year but better, and more clever. When Eden receives a disc with footage of the person destroying her posters, Tanya steals the disc, but Eden gets it back from her later, in a violent manner, during lunch. However, Tanya seems to start being really nice to Eden, and she and Eden seem to be on good terms, when Tanya organizes a meeting with the other members, and finishes the promotion video for the Environmentalists' Club. Later during the night, Tanya decides to call Eden in the night, and asks her many questions, even giving her advice, and also revealing she took an alias and commented on Eden's blog, and also revealing who the person who destroyed her posters is. In Tell Me What To Do, In Makeshift Chemistry, In It's The End Of The World As We Know It, In Be Good Or Be Gone, In Common People (1), she is gossiping in class with Pierce and laughs when he calls the teacher a bitch, which annoys Zooey. In Open Your Eyes, In Tonight, Tonight, In No Choice, In Sticks And Bricks, In Things We Lost In The Fire, In Forever Like That, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Open Your Eyes, No Choice, Things We Lost In The Fire, You, My Everything, Sad But True, Million Miles Away, and Me Against The Music. * She is the first character to get pregnant. * She is the first character to get an abortion. Relationships * Quotes *(To Janie): "Hey, Janie. Surprise!"(First Line) * "...maybe moving into the same school as my whore of a rival would be interesting." * (To Janie): "A little hallway hatred you needed to get out of your system, Janes?" * (To Eden): "Um, sorry miss micro braids. I don't do promoting. You're on your own." * "Are you sure you're a real Asian?" * "What, is there a sex tape on here?" * (To Janie): "You know what? I am so glad you're admitting you're still the same whore I met in freshman year and that you haven't changed even though you're class vice president. Anyway, this class is going to be as long as Transformers movie, and I'm probably gonna tell everyone about the time you tried to rape a dog at Freddie Sackston's party with your imaginary penis. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the nurse's, because anything you say, gives everyone around you brain cancer." * "Don't say that. That's something jocks like Brandon say." * "Sorry, but chauvinist pigs aren't allowed to join, because, well they're pigs." * "Jesus that Jesus freak really can't utter a single word properly." * "Fuck off from my locker unless you wanna go back to grade 10." * (To Gwen): "I only accept apologies in cash, Monroe." * (To Janie): "I'm kidding. You can shoot yourself in the morning, thanks." * "Repeat it cos' I can't believe it." * (To Gwen): "No problem... but I think you should go back and do some major damage control. Talk to Janie. She's good at being a slut." * "Maybe there is true talent at this school and they aren't as ratchet as they seem." * (To Pierce): "Kale is way out of your league. Just saying." * (To Brandon): "You know what? They were right. You are a jerk." * (To Gwen): "Yes, the thing. Poor Gwen, please don't be so blunt." * (To Robyn): "Robyn Winters. Prove yourself worthy and tell this desperate loser to fuck off." * "Don't start a conversation, Dana, you're not good at that." * "I really don't. I'm not pregnant, am I?" * "Anything to not see your face around here." Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Athlete